Ai am Blind
by Darkened Twilight
Summary: When Dark and his new host, Takashi, fall for the same girl, it becomes chaos! What's worse? The girl they've fallen for is completely blind! Will Ai finally get the love she's been longing for, or will Dark and Takashi ostracize her for her disability?
1. Love is Blind

It was years later before he finally returned, but he did with a bang. The Great Phantom Thief made his debut for the years long after Daisuke, the years long past Satoshi, and Risa and Riku. The danger, however, was as strong as ever. But he had yet to take control of his new, fourteen year old host.

"What do you mean, you don't like any girls!" He yelled, finally catching the young man's attention. "How in the world could you not even have a crush on one of them?"

The boy sighed. He had bright red/brown hair, which was straight and long, down to right above his shoulders. It was no doubt he was good looking, as many girls liked him. "I told you already, I don't like any of these girls! They're too shallow! They all only like me because I look good!"

"So, who cares! All the girls like me, and it doesn't stop me! Hey, I get a new girl every century!"

"Not this time, you lady killer…" He replied. "This century, Dark Mousy isn't going to make an appearance."

"Curse you, Takashi! You'll fall for someone eventually…and I'll really make sure I'm always in control!"

"Mom…am I really stuck with this guy for the rest of my life?" Takashi Niwa asked his mother, Sakura Niwa.

"Yes, Takashi. Well…at least until you decide you like a girl, and get her to love you back."

Takashi sighed. _Well…at least this century I know Dark won't break any girls hearts…_

"Oh, you'll be late for school! Hurry!" Sakura yelled at her son.

He sighed, and grabbed his lunch box. "Alright…I'll be back later."

…

"Ai Yuki?"

No one responded. Obviously, the girl wasn't in school that day.

The teacher paused only for a moment, then continued down the list of names.

Takashi sighed. He was already planning how he'd avoid the girls at lunch time, when a good dozen of them would decide they all loved him.

"Don't forget…I have to steal something later. So you better pick one of them to like, or else I'll make sure you do…"

"I doubt that…" Takashi said back. Really, he was a good kid. But Dark's "go out and get every girl you can" attitude really annoyed him, and at school, putting on a cold aura seemed to keep the whole schools female population from getting to him.

…

"I told you I had to steal something…" Dark said to Takashi, as he called for Wiz, and the small rabbit-like creature hopped onto his back and turned into midnight-black wings. "And didn't I mention I'd show you otherwise, girl or not."

Takashi moaned. He didn't think he'd actually feel pain…but he did. "Well…you better not get caught. I really don't feel like spending the night in jail…"

"Tch tch tch, such a non-believer. Don't worry…I'll show you…you…hey! Don't fall asleep on me!" He sighed. Takashi really _didn't_ care.

He called back to Sakura. "I'll be back…and I'll have "The Sacred Maiden" with me…that always seems to be the first thing I steal…"

He jumped out the top window, and flew towards the museum. He smirked. Obviously, the police had seen his warning card. However, he was able to sneak in quite easily. As he walked to where the "Sacred Maiden" had been every time for the past generations, he heard the alarms begin to blare. "Oh…it was always fun to run!" He did just that, and ran towards the statue. However, he felt himself being pinned down.

"So…Dark Mousy…you did decide to be in this century's history? Nice choice…because you have _me_ to deal with…"

"Oh really? And who might you be?"

"I'm Zaki…nice to meet you…" He said sarcastically, as Dark rolled over and went to escape. "Nah-ah ah!" He pounced back on top of the thief, pinning him face up. "Let's see you escape this…" Handcuffs began to form on Dark.

"Is this all you Hikari's can do? It's almost the same thing…as with…" Dark stopped. He really missed Daisuke. However, he broke away, only after the handcuffs fully formed, and was able to grab the statue. "We'll meet again, Zaki. You can bet on it!" At that, he smashed through the glass of the window, and began to fly away.

"Hey look! There he is!" The crowd ad-libbed multiple phrases at the return of what they thought was the fictitious Phantom Thief, Dark.

Dark paused briefly to grin, as to give the newscasters a face to plaster on the news, so the next time he stole something, he'd have plenty of girls cheering for him. He sensed something behind him, and quickly flew to the left to dodge it. The police had grown smart to him, and where using air-cannons to shoot nets at him, hoping to get his wings tangled and make him fall.

"Well…that'd be a bad way to start off, wouldn't it?" Dark thought, but then found himself dodging multiple blasts of nets. Realizing they had the whole police force equipped with them, he had to fly faster. "I need a place to hide! Just for a few minutes…and maybe to take off these handcuffs…ah! That looks almost like Risa and Riku's old place…"

He landed on the balcony, and mumbled under his breath. The police were still heading in his direction. Much to his surprise, the door was unlocked, and he walked inside, standing right near the edge of the windowpane, right out of view.

"W-who's there?"

Dark jumped. He hadn't noticed it had been a bedroom. And he now noticed a girl in the bed, who looked terrified, holding what seemed like a remote control.

"Tell me who's there, o-or I'll get help…" She held up the remote, her thumb hovering shakily over a button.

Dark stepped into the light, expecting an "Oh my gosh! You're Dark!" But it never came. Then he remembered that it was a new century, and few knew him. "I'm Dark…Dark Mousy…" He said, quietly walking towards the bed. He was confused: she didn't seem to react at all to his movement.

"No way! So…that's what you sound like. You know…I've heard of you on the news, but they never played your voice. You can't imagine how it was, not knowing your voice! You sound like a very handsome man."

Dark reached the foot of her bed. Was it his imagination, or did she not react as if she knew he was near? How did she know about him after he'd had such a long absence? And she hadn't once said anything besides what he sounded like…

But then he saw it, and he felt terrible.

"Dark? Are…are you still there?"

At first, he couldn't answer. "Are…you are…" He gulped. "you're blind, aren't you?"

She jumped, not realizing he had been that close to her. "Yes…" She bowed her head. "I am blind, I have been since birth…"

Dark felt horrified. He closed his eyes just for a moment, and couldn't imagine how anyone could live their whole life, not knowing color…not knowing what things looked like.

"Please…I heard the news…you can sit down, if you want. I don't have a chair…but you can sit on the edge of the bed…please rest before you leave."

Dark did so. "Thank you…it means a lot that you aren't calling for help…"

"It's nothing…you've already struck up more conversation with me than anyone else has ever, it's the least I can do." She said, feeling the wall, and putting the control in its holder.

Dark couldn't have the word leave his head: blind was such a horrible word. "I…I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Oh please, don't be…"

Dark just noticed now she had been fidgeting, as if she had something to say, but couldn't say it.

"So…can you trust me with your name?"

"Oh! Excuse my manners…I'm Ai, Ai Yuki."

"Such a beautiful name…" Dark smirked. "It matches your face…you're very pretty…did you know that?"

"I've heard it whispered…" Ai began. "But…usually…it's followed by "…it's a shame she can't see." You know, I'm not deaf too…I can hear them just as well. But I think I scare people…after all, who can love a blind girl?" She stopped. "I'm sorry…I'm just scared. I was so nervous…I just moved here last month…I couldn't even go to school today."

Dark looked at her. Her hair, from what he could tell in the dark, was a brown, and her eyes seemed green. Such beautiful eyes…"It's alright…it's the least I can do…thanks for letting me hide here…" He stood up.

"No! Please…don't go." Ai bowed her head. "I'm sorry…it's just been so long…since someone has listened to me…"

"Don't be sorry…" Dark said, walking near her, walking loudly so she could follow his movements. "I really enjoyed talking to you."

He touched her face, trying hard to not let her figure out he was handcuffed, just so she had something besides the sound of his voice to remember him by. Up close, he could tell her hair was a dark blonde.

More by reflex than anything, she touched his hand. Feeling the cold metal of the handcuffs, she gasped. "They got you?"

"No…they didn't get me. Not yet, anyway…"

She got fidgety again. "Would you like me…to take them…off for you?"

He paused. "I…don't think you could get them. You need a key…"

She let go of his hand, although he really wished she wouldn't. "Oh…alright…" She turned her head towards him, so she'd be looking at him if she had sight. "You sure you don't want me to try?"

Dark thought he'd cry. It wasn't that he didn't want her to try, but he saw no way she could unlock the cuffs. "If you'd like to try…go ahead…"

She reached for him, touching his arm by accident. She seemed to hesitate, but really, she was doing two things: the first was that she was trying to memorize how he felt, the feeling of his arm in just that one spot, and secondly she was trying to figure out what part of his arm she had touched, and how his muscles were flexed so she could tell where his hands actually were. When she did find them, she didn't pause, but instead did what she said to do: take off his handcuffs.

Dark didn't pull away, although he was confused as how she expected to take them off.

"I…think I got it…can you pull them apart?" Ai asked.

He tried, and the cuffs came apart. "It worked! But how did you…?"

"I'm not sure…" She explained. "I mean, I don't know how to explain it, I've always liked playing around with stuff like locks…I like it because I can feel it…and I've gotten rather good with picking locks. That, and I guess I'm just lucky." She said her last line quickly, not wanting to sound conceited.

"Well…that's a gift." His heart raced as he caught himself about to say: "maybe it's to make up for your sight".

"I'm just glad I could help you…"

Ai smiled shyly, blushing as well.

"_Ai? Are you talking to somebody?"_

Dark looked at the wall. An intercom system had been put up, probably so Ai could talk with the members of her family without traveling much.

Ai gasped. "My parents! They can probably hear me…they're right downstairs!" She felt and pushed a button on the intercom. "No mom…I'm just trying to sleep."

"Really? Well…I'm coming up. I swear I hear somebody…and obviously they can't escape through the window…"

"Dark! Get out of here! Please…I don't want you to get caught!"

"Don't worry…I won't…nice talking to you, Ai. Thanks again for hiding me…"

"Good bye, Dark. I'll listen to the news…I'll keep up with what you're doing."

"You talk like we'll never see each other again…"

"Huh? But we won't…will we?"

There was no answer.

"Ai! Really! And I thought I could trust…" Ai's mom looked into the room, but didn't see anyone besides Ai.

Ai, since she hadn't seen Dark leave, assumed that he had gone once her mother spoke. "I told you mom…I'm alone…" She quietly hid the remains of the handcuffs as her mother left, and she fell asleep.

…

"Class, this is Ai Yuki. She's new to the district, and it may take her some time to figure out where everyone's going. Until then, who wants to help her get from class to class?"

A good portion of the class raised there hands, but to Ai the silence meant no one cared.

"Takashi! Thank you for volunteering."

Takashi sighed. He hadn't raised his hand. It wasn't that he didn't want to volunteer, he just knew what would happen: All he would hear was that he and the girl would be going out. "Yes, Ms. Chan."

The teacher helped the girl to her seat. Takashi had just gotten a good look at her now. She was very pretty, honey-blonde hair and bright green eyes. However, as the teacher went to write the assignment on the board, she didn't turn to him as she spoke. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you, I promise as soon as I take note of where everything is, I'll leave you be."

"It's no problem, really." Takashi answered. "I'll show you around as long as you need." Takashi had been in a good mood all day. Dark hadn't said anything to him since he had fallen asleep last night, and he hoped that meant he had given up.

"Why don't you two go now, during class when the halls won't be crowded." Ms. Chan directed to them. "That way, it'll be easier to get around."

"Thank you." The two students said in unison, getting up and going into the hallway.

"So…um…how do you…how do I…uh…" Takashi fumbled with his words.

"Oh…well…" Ai cleared her throat. She thought she knew what he was trying to say. It happened with almost everyone she encountered. "You're supposed to guide a person who is blind by grabbing right above the shoulder, and leading…although, if that wasn't want you're referring to…"

"No! That's what I meant!" Takashi was getting nervous. It was strange; he didn't know how to behave around someone who was disabled.

"Oh…good…" She answered. She was patient, since most people wouldn't attempt to even learn the proper methods of helping the blind. "I don't sound like an idiot, then."

Takashi took her by right above her elbow, and led her to the staircase. "Um…do you want to start here?"

"Oh, yes..." Ai said, not sure of where she was. "By the stairs, right?" She could vaguely sense something right behind them. If she hadn't had a guide, and was using her cane, she would know…but she wasn't using her cane that once made her "the candy-cane girl".

"Uh, yes! We're by the stairs! I'm sorry! I totally forgot-" He stopped, realizing the error of his wording.

Ai, who was used to it, was surprised that he didn't just come out and say it. "It's alright, really. Thanks for helping me, again."

"How will you record where the rooms are?"

"I'll memorize them."

Takashi had a surprised look on his face. "All of them? You've got nine classes a day, and the schedule is slightly different every-other day…"

Ai smiled. "Fifteen steps from the car when I'm dropped off got me into the school building, and there's exactly nine steps going up and into the main lobby. Approximately twenty-four steps brings me to the stairs…and well, from there, someone grabbed a hold of me and I lost count." She faced Takashi's general direction. "Trust me, I've spent my whole life memorizing steps. I'll be able to memorize an altering schedule no problem."

Takashi gulped. "Well then…shall we start from Ms. Chan's room?"

"That'd be nice." Ai answered. "But, if you don't mind, can we start from the stairs? You wouldn't happen to know how many there are coming up to this floor, have you?"

"Well…uh…no…but we can start from the stairs if you'd like." Takashi began to sweat. Helping a blind girl around was harder than it looked.

"Thank you, Takashi." Ai answered. She sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm harsh…no one seems to ever want to do anything the proper way…and then my parent's always wonder why I never know my way around."

Takashi was a bit flustered. He had imagined Ai as being shy and uncertain. She seemed pretty strong headed. "It's alright, really. I'll take stop you when we get to Ms. Chan's room." He said, beginning to guide her forward.

When they stopped, she seemed to search for something to say. "18 steps to Ms. Chan's room."

"That's impressive." Takashi answered. It hadn't even looked like she had been concentrating. "So…like…in a few days, will you be able to walk around by yourself?"

"Probably…I'll have my cane with me by then, though…I'll be using taps, most likely…"

"Oh…" He didn't know how to carry on the conversation. He wasn't completely sure that he knew what "taps" were, most likely she referred to her cane. "Alright…well…next is math with Mr. Hikari." _For being blind…she's really nice, and very pretty…_He groaned.

"Are you ok, Takashi?" Ai asked.

"Uh…yeah…I'm fine…" _But really…when you think about it…there's a lot more to a person than if they can see or not…_He groaned again. _What the heck? Suddenly I feel like I'm on fire…_

"Takashi…what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" Ai asked.

He quieted a yell down to a yelp. "Uh…Ai…I'll be right back…" He said, running off.

"Takashi! Takashi, please come back!" Ai said, as she stood where she was. She wasn't sure where to go.

Takashi ran down to the men's room, lucky for him, everyone else was in class.

"What the heck's going on?" He asked out loud, gripping his chest in pain.

"Ah…so you're finally falling for someone, hm?"

"What! Dark…this is your fault, isn't it?"

"No…you're the one falling in love…with the same girl I like, I might add!"

"What! When did you meet Ai?"

"Well…to keep it simple, I'll be meeting her right…" He suddenly had control. "Now. If you'll excuse me, I have to make sure my little "Ai"1 is alright…"

Takashi scoffed at Dark's play-on-words. "Wait, you can't be in control during school! What about me!"

"Sorry…you should have thought about that _before _you decided you liked my girl!"

Ai heard footsteps in the hall. "Takashi? Is that you?"

"My my my, who do we have here?"

Ai gasped. "Dark? Is that you?" She asked, walking towards his voice.

"The one and only…how have you been?"

"Dark! What are you doing here? You'll get caught!" She bumped into him rather clumsily, her hands having been extended to _prevent_ that from happening, touched his chest. She quickly moved them. "Oh goodness, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry…and don't worry, I won't get caught…not when I have a pretty lady here to come back to…"

"Oh…" Ai blushed. "But…uh…you didn't by any chance see a boy go by, did you? He's a little taller than me…and…uh…" She sighed. "Never mind…I don't know enough of what he looks like…"

"It's alright…I think I did see a boy running down the hall…I'll go see if I can find him…"

"Oh no, don't do that! You'll be caught!"

Dark laughed. "Please…stop saying that. They would have caught me already if I didn't know every trick in the book…which it seems I do because they never can catch me…"

"Oh Dark…please go. I really don't want you to get caught…if Takashi comes back…" She paused.

Dark sighed. "If it'll make you happy, I'll go then…"

"Oh Dark…" Ai sighed. "Really…I appreciate you coming to see me…but I'm worried…I get watched a lot because of my blindness…and I'm real worried that you'll be caught…please stop coming to see me…"

"Nonsense, it's no danger to me at all. Really though, if you hate me that much…"

"Oh no, that's not it…it's just…that…" She paused, blushing slightly. Why did it seem she wanted to make up a reason to meet him again. "I don't hate you…I just…I can't believe your risking getting caught…just to see me…"

"Wouldn't anyone?"

She looked up, as if for a moment she had sight and wanted to look him right in the eye. "Well…no, no they wouldn't…"

Dark saw her eyes. What beautiful, beautiful green eyes…

But his thoughts were interrupted as his heart lurched. He gasped.

"Dark? Are you ok?" Ai asked. "It must be national "get sick" day or something…"

"No! No…I'm fine…Ai, I'll check ya later, alright? I have to go…" He said, trying to make sure she didn't realize he was in pain.

"Uh…alright, Dark…" She said nervously. "S-see you later…"

Dark quickly ran down the hall, just in time too. He changed back to Takashi.

"What! I help out a blind girl, and that counts as falling in love! Am I missing something here? Even if it does count as love, well Mr. "Great Phantom Thief", you'll soon see no one messes with my "love life" but me!" Takashi said, walking back to Ai.

"Sorry about that…" He said. "I thought I was going to be sick…"

"Oh…I hope you're feeling better…"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine now…" He said, laughing. "But…uh…where were we? Going to Mr. Hikari's?"

"Yes…" Ai moved back. She'd moved exactly three steps forward to find Dark. "Alright...I'm starting from here."

Takashi took her once again by right above her elbow, and they walked to Mr. Hikari's door.

"So…how's Mr. Hikari?" Ai asked, just to break the silence.

"Oh…well, I don't know. He's a new teacher…we didn't go to all our classes yesterday, so I don't…" He gasped.

Ai looked confused. She wish she could read peoples expressions. Was he gasping of fright? Surprise? Did something exciting happen? "What is it, Takashi? What do you see?"

He gulped. "The teacher…he's a kid! He's just a kid!"

Ai gasped. "Well, you'd better not stare: we don't want to cause a racket."

"Right…" Takashi said. _And why does he look slightly familiar?_

…

"And there he goes now! He's actually escaping with the "Purity of the Night"! He's actually getting away!"

Ai's heart beat faster. What she heard defied imagination, and she couldn't believe it was real.

"_And already, the police have lost sign of him! Just _how _does he do that? Just how can he escape without a trace? We have yet to solve the answer…"_

"Just…how can he…escape…?" Ai said softly to herself as she turned off the radio. "How can he dodge the top police force?"

Suddenly, Ai heard a knock on the door. "Uh…come in."

The door creaked as she heard a single person walk in. "Ai…how are you doing, sweetie?"

Ai sighed as a female voice met her ears. "I…I'm doing fine. A nice kid…Takashi…showed me around school today. I didn't miss too much the first day."

"That's good…" The woman sat down on the foot of the bed. "How has it been for you, here? I know it's hard moving so often…"

"It's really been fine…I've been fine…I'm enjoying it here." Ai smiled. "Thank you…mom…"

She sighed. "Well…I'll leave you be…I'll make sure you don't miss your "radio date" with Dark…" She laughed as she left.

Ai laughed a little too, but then frowned as the door closed. She felt like something bad was going to happen, now that she could say she had met Dark.

"Why the long face? Don't tell me you miss me already!"

"Dark! Is that you? My…mom…" She didn't seem to want to say the word "mom". "She locked the window…how did you get in?"

Dark walked over. "It was open when I got there…maybe you're will forced it open?"

"My will…?" Ai asked. _My will alone couldn't do that…I'd need telekinesis or something…_"So…how are you Dark?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine…I was a little disappointed in the police tonight, though…"

"The police? Oh…they said that their commander wasn't there…"

"Tch…with him there, they couldn't catch me…"

Ai laughed. "Dark…you…you fly, don't you?"

Dark sat on the edge of the bed. "As a matter of fact, I do. Why do you ask?"

Ai paused. "Oh…no reason…I was just…I was…uh…" She gulped. _I feel like…like I can't lie when I'm around him…why? What's wrong with me!_ "I…was…wondering…what it was like…to fly…"

"It's like nothing else, that's for sure…" He replied. "You're all the way up there, almost no one can reach you…nothing's in your way. You're free to do whatever it is you want to do. It's almost like jumping out of a plane, but you know you can't crash because you're not falling…you're flying…" Dark said, not quite knowing what to say, but turning on the charm that made the ladies fall for him.

"It sounds wonderful…" Ai said. "And you know…I've always wanted to do that…jump out of a plane or something…but everyone's assumed I'd be scared…I just wish that…for once…I could just be somewhere…where I can grow up…and know the same people…every few months…I'm starting all over…starting…from scratch…"

"It sounds like you guys move a lot…"

"Oh…" Ai laughed nervously, like she was hiding something. "Yeah…I do…"

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't your whole family?"

"Oh…" She sighed. "W-well…yeah…" _Something…there's something about Dark that I've never sensed with any other person…_

"Ai? Are you hiding something?" Dark asked.

"N-no…"

"Please…tell me…"

She didn't have anything to go by. He was at her feet, and he wasn't touching her. All she felt was the heat of his stare.

"You…you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course I won't."

Ai took a deep breath. "This family isn't my real family. I've been in foster care ever since I was born. My real parents didn't want me because of my disability, and the fact is, most people lose patience with me after a few months. They always think they're doing something great, taking in a blind child. But…it's a lot of work. I never mean to be, but still. I never have any friends because they're always scared of me. No one ever really loves me…they can never get past the fact that I can't see!"

Dark didn't answer right away. Ai sucked in her breath, as if trying to keep from having another outburst. "I'm…I'm really sorry to hear that." He moved so he was closer to her, and he put a hand on her cheek. "But…if you ever need a shoulder to cry on…I'll always be here for you."

She put her hand on his, and sat as if debating the proposal. Then, she almost lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him, and crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered between sobs. "I'm so, so sorry…"

Dark gently stroked her hair. He could almost feel the pain that she felt. _What a cruel life…_He thought. _How could things get any worse for her?_

She regained her composure. "I'm sorry…I don't know what's gotten into me." She sniffed, trying to get rid of her tears quickly. _I've never cried in front of someone like that before…_

"Don't worry about it." Dark answered. He stood up to leave. He knew what had gotten into her. But he couldn't hurt her…he couldn't get himself to add to her depression.

"Tomorrow…" Ai began. "I'll leave the window open…my parents won't be back until the following morning. So…if you want to come back…it'll at least be a little easier."

Dark smiled at her, half forgetting that she couldn't see. He frowned when he recalled the fact, but put a laugh in his voice to show he wasn't angry. "I'll be here, don't worry."

Ai visibly brightened up. "Really? You will? You'll come to see me again?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well…I…I just cried right in front of you! I just…I just…"

She felt him take her hands. She felt herself blush. She also felt something small and long, sort of fluffy, but with a hard spot on the end…it was flat…

"A feather?" She asked, feeling the strings of fibers between her fingers.

"It's my gift to you…my little Ai."

"Dark…" She waited for a response, but the only sound she heard was the gentle clicking of the window locking.

She stroked the feather, feeling and memorizing the shape. It was such a simple token, but she treasured it immediately. She couldn't figure out why she had been crying, and in front of him of all people! She had never cried in front of anyone before, and especially not with so little reason to. Her life wasn't bad. She now was in the care of a couple who seemed like they might keep her. That really nice boy, Takashi, was willing to help her around school, and her long-time hero had actually stopped to talk to her three times now! So, she kept thinking about it in her head, why did she cry? The thought, her thinking much too much about it, put her to sleep, and even in that relaxed state, she gripped the feather tightly.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this is the first chapter of my first DNAngel fan fiction! I'm trying really hard to be keeping it original, and also with Ai's blindness, as realistic as possible. Everything (in this chapter, anyway), is realistic in regards to taking care of people who are blind. I'll probably do some more research to make sure I keep it that way, and hopefully, I won't make a cliché, Mary-Sue filled fan fiction. Please read and review, it means a lot to me! I'll try my best to make each chapter better than the next. Any reviews I get, I'll reply to! I promise!

Footnotes: 1: "Ai" is not only a Japanese name, but also is Japanese for "love". When Dark refers to "his little 'Ai'", it's a play-on-words because it can be translated as is stated, or as "my little love".


	2. Am I that different?

"Hey look, she's got a "candy cane"!"

Ai sighed, as she closed her book. It was a Braille version of The Thief. She liked comparing the character-thief, Gen, in the book to Dark. The way Dark did things seemed more like magic…was it? After all, he could fly. She turned her attention to the boy who had noted about her walking cane.

"Actually, it's a little too far from Christmas for that."

A few students who were nearby laughed at the boy. He hadn't expected a reply, that's for sure. Ai could tell by the silent fuming he now was emitting that he was contemplating another comment. She wondered where Takashi was.

A force suddenly pulled on the cane that she was holding. Instinctively, Ai hit a button on the top of the handle, and swished it quickly to her right. She heard a profound "Ow" after doing a now-common practice that ensured her not fading away in this world. All she had done, really, was cause the cane to fold up. This particular cane, as she had quickly noticed upon receiving it, flipped closed quite forcefully, and often hit her in the face. To counter this motion, she moved it to the right, where it would just miss her. This time, though, she hadn't moved it enough, and it hit the tip of her ear as it closed. She didn't mind. It had hit where she wanted it to.

"Hey, little Miss "I'm-blind-so-I-can-get-away-with-everything", you could get a detention for hitting another student!" The boy didn't seem to want to give up on her.

Ai sat back leisurely in her chair, once again opening her book. She used her fingertips to find the paragraph where she had left off, and continued to "feel" the story. "How can I get in trouble? I was only closing it."

…

Ai chewed her lunch slowly. She was sitting on the inside end of a lunch table, trying to be as far away from the middle of the cafeteria as she could be. Everyone chatted about everything, including the latest fashion, the newest exchange students…Dark.

She almost choked. Was Dark really that popular? Even after only two nights of stealing? There went her chances of being unique. She knew all about Dark from her grandmother, who also seemed to have been completely obsessed with him when he had returned during her time.

"Ai?"

Ai looked up. "Takashi?"

"Hey, Ai!" He sat on the chair in front of her. "Um…what's up?"

"Nothing, really." Ai said. She laughed a little. "It's thirty-two steps to get up the stairs, though."

"Really?" Takashi had to think for a minute, but then remembered that she hadn't known how many stairs there were on the way up to class. "Wow…I didn't think it was so many."

"Neither did I," Ai replied. "But, the good news is I'm getting pretty good at getting around. Pretty soon, I should be able to do it without your help."

Takashi paused for a minute. "You know…I never had anything against showing you around."

"Of course you did." She said. "It was in your voice when you answered the teacher yesterday. Perhaps you've changed your opinion, but you didn't start that way."

Takashi blinked. "So? What does that mean? That I changed my view to your favor from being against you? Why is it such a big deal?"

It was Ai's turn to take a second to think. "It's not…I just…" She gulped. "I'm sorry…I…I have a firey temper."

Takashi sighed. "It's not your fault. What you said was true. You probably just don't like being lied to. I bet you can tell if someone's lying better than anyone else."

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. People tell me since I can't see, I have a more acute sense of other things. But I don't know. I don't feel like I'm missing anything. I don't feel like I've got a better sense of anything. I mean…I've got nothing to compare it to. You can describe to me how something looks all you want, but I can't form any images like people accuse me of being able to do. But you know…" She sighed. "It doesn't make a difference. I can't tell what I'm lacking as opposed to everyone else, and they don't know what it's like to live completely without it. I'm sorry…I'm rambling."

He looked at her. In her blind eyes, he began to think that most of what she said was true. But he was also busy eating his sandwich, so he didn't have much of a chance to think of what could be wrong with it. "It's alright, Ai. I don't mind listening to you."

He purposely kept his eyes off of her. He had to make sure that Dark didn't come out. Yesterday, in the hallway with Ai, it had been a close call. If Ai could have seen, his secret would have been given away. He thought about Ai, and about Dark. He saw a connection between them, and it was more than just the fact Ai obviously had the power to transform him.

When Takashi suddenly remembered, he almost choked on his food. Hadn't Dark said that Ai was "his girl"? He looked at Ai, who was drinking a juice box. He had to ask her if she had met with Dark, but how could he do that without revealing that he, in fact, could turn into Dark?

"So…" Takashi went along, masking the question with small talk. "Did you hear about Dark? What do they call him…the Great Phantom Thief, or something?"

"His full title given to him throughout the years is, "The Infamous Great Phantom Thief Dark Mousy". He originally appeared in the late 1800's, early 1900's, and has since then appeared every forty years for approximately five years at a time. I'd say yes, I've heard of him."

Takashi stopped mid-way of taking a bite of his sandwich. That was already more than he knew about Dark. "How did you know all of that? Dark's only went stealing twice."

"Oh…my grandmother was a big fan of Dark." Ai said. "She used to tell me all she knew about him, she was obsessed. She'd always try and describe him to me, his alluring eyes, his voice, his "sexy" grin…of course, it never made a difference to me. Honestly, I think she loved him. I actually have her collection of magazines and newsreels all about him."

"Wow…so you've known about him before anyone else?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean…I'm not sure if anyone else's grandparents would fully support a thief."

"Haha…yeah…" Takashi laughed nervously. After all, his whole family fully supported Dark. But he was annoyed at the fact he couldn't get Ai to say what he wanted her to. "Watching him on TV the other night made me wonder why so many girls go crazy over him. He just seems like such a lady killer…"

"Ooh! Much like yourself, handsome."

The two students turned. Takashi was surrounded by at least five girls. The "leader" of the bunch was a tall brunette. "Ooh, Takashi! Are you telling this little blind girl how handsome you are? Or what she's missing because she can't see? Oh! Don't forget to tell her just how _ugly_ she is, and that white-with-stripes is _so_ out of fashion.

Ai got angry, and gripped the cane that she knew the girl was referring to. "Actually, he was just telling me that I wasn't missing out on anything. He explained with good detail that the girls that go to this high school are all rather…what word did he use…? Oh right, ugly."

The brunette shifted her weight sharply on one hip, put her hand on it, and slammed the other onto the lunch table. She then turned her head towards Takashi. "Are you going to let her talk to me that way, Takashi?"

"You talk like I actually care how she talks to you."

The rest of the group "oohed" at how the brunette was so coldly turned away. But she wasn't done.

"Yes, well, if he said the girls at school were ugly, then that includes you. Unless…" She laughed haughtily. "…you aren't a girl?"

Ai just responded. "I never said I was offended by the comment of "ugly". He's the one who stated it. Quite frankly, I'm strong enough to accept the fact."

"Hmph!" The brunette stomped her foot in rage. "Well, Takashi, you can forget about ever having a chance with me!"

"I never _wanted_ a chance with you."

The brunette and her group walked away, and Takashi gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I lied about what you said…" Ai said. "I just hate people like that…I had to say something."

"It's alright," he answered, "I probably would have done the same thing."

"Who was that, anyway?"

"Oh…that was Alana. She's an American, but she came here when she was really young, so she never learned English. She used to be made fun of because she didn't look Japanese, but then she got her "posse" and well…that's pretty much it. That, and they all have this "huge crush" on me."

"I see. So basically, you're the attractive one in the bunch, and they all just "have to be with you" because they have to be with "the perfect guy"?"

Takashi sighed. "That's what they tell me. I can't stand any of them though."

"Haha! I don't blame you." Ai smiled. "I guess one of the good things about not being able to see is that it seems to make you "ugly". And with "ugly" people, usually when someone says they like them…it's not just on their looks or anything."

"You know Ai, that really makes sense."

"Does it?" Ai asked. "I'm only basing it off of gossip and what I've heard other people say."

"Even if that's true, what you said…" Takashi thought about it for another minute. "You're not ugly."

Ai, who had been eating her apple, almost choked. "I beg your pardon?"

"You said that you were strong enough to accept that you're ugly. And you're not."

Ai took another bite of her apple, and chewed it carefully. She was facing Takashi in such a way he had to remind himself that she couldn't be looking at him. "Well…thank you." She put the garbage from her lunch in a nice little bundle, and looked back at him. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it." Takashi smiled back at her. "Do you want me to throw your stuff away for you?"

"That'd be nice," Ai smiled. "Thank you."

…

"Alright, class, I know we haven't met yet. I'm Mr. Hikari. I'll be teaching you Algebra this year in school."

The students all began murmuring. The teacher looked no older than they were!

Takashi stared at him. Why on Earth did he look so familiar? It was like he'd seen him before, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Alright, since it's the beginning of the year, we'll start very easy. Don't get used to it; I'm going to make sure you guys are pushed to your limits. Please do the following problem…" He then wrote out 5x(6+2) on the board.

Takashi went on to do the problem, he decided he'd worry about the resemblance to the unknown person later.

"Yes, and you're name is?"

"I'm Ai Yuki."

"Yes, Ai, you have a question?"

"Yes." Ai said. "What is the problem?"

"I don't know. You asked me."

Ai sighed, and Takashi realized what was going on: Mr. Hikari didn't know Ai was blind!

"Sir…" Ai said slowly, making sure not to sound rude. "I meant the math problem. What is it?"

Mr. Hikari looked at her, then the look on his face changed to that of complete shock. "Oh! Pardon me, Ai! I was brought to the attention of your disability…I completely forgot, my mistake. The problem is…"

Takashi sighed, and went back to working out the problem. It definitely would be different, having a pretty blind girl in the class. He drowned the conversation out as he thought.

_Takashi! What the hell is your mother doing, letting you go to this class?!_

Takashi gasped out loud. Dark had spoken so loudly and so suddenly it had scared him. A few students turned to look at him, wondering why he had moved so suddenly.

Takashi panicked. He couldn't talk to Dark now!

_Don't you know a Hikari when you see one? Man, do I have to teach you everything?_

Takashi raised his hand.

"Yes, and you are…?"

"Takashi Niwa! Mr. Hikari, can I use the bathroom please?"

"…Niwa…" The teacher repeated under his breath. "Yes, you can use the bathroom. Take the pass."

Takashi went to the boy's bathroom. Luckily, no one was there. "Okay, what is it?"

"It's him! The Commander! Zaki Hikari! _Your enemy!_"

"My…enemy?" Suddenly, Takashi remembered the stealing Dark had done, and the guy who had almost caught him. "No way! It's the same guy! But if he's the commander, then why is he teaching me Algebra?!"

"Who knows? I remember the Hikari the one generation was actually a student. He'd already passed college and everything."

"What?! Are they all geniuses or something?"

"I'm not sure, but they're bad news, that's for sure." Dark sighed. "And be sure to watch out for Krad…"

"Krad? Who's Krad?" Takashi asked.

Dark shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough." Changing the subject, he then laughed. "You know, you can talk to me just by thinking…"

_By thinking…?_ "Dark, what do you…?"

"Just like that." Dark said, grinning.

Takashi stopped for a minute, and then glared angrily at Dark. "You mean I _didn't_ have to leave Algebra to talk to you?!"

"Haha! You hit that, dead on!"

Takashi sighed. "Something tells me that this is going to be a long, long life…"

…

Ai lay down on her bed, and sighed. _Takashi…he's so nice to me. And today, I think we really got to know each other. I mean, he treats me like a person…and not some kind of doll that can't do anything on her own. I wonder…I wonder if maybe…_

"I told you, she's too costly! Look at all the crap we had to put up in the house so she doesn't feel uncomfortable!"

"You knew this when we decided we'd foster her! It's no surprise!"

Ai gasped, and sat up by the speaker. Her foster parents had forgotten to turn off the system, and they were arguing about her!

"Yeah, well what happens next?! If we give her too much, she'll suck us dry of all our extra money! And she won't get cheaper; what about school? And food? And that cane she said she needs a new one of?!"

Actually, Ai had told them not to worry about that, but no one seemed to think she could fend for herself.

"We're keeping her! It's not her fault she was born this way! And she isn't any trouble! Look at what a nice, sweet, pretty girl she is! She'll--"

"Shut up! You've left the speaker on again! What if she heard?"

_Click._

Ai sighed. Again? Didn't anyone do research? Ai could be independent…but no one let her. She didn't need the speaker system, she didn't need a new cane, and school didn't cost _that_ much.

She rolled over in her bed. "I don't want to move again…what about Dark and Takashi?" She began to think about Dark. He had come to see her, and that was enough in itself to make her want to stay put. But, even though the first night he had only been looking for shelter, the second night he had come voluntarily. Dark, the infamous lady-killer, the thief of all the great artworks. Never captured, he agelessly soared through every lifetime, gathering new fans, and making even the best of wives remember their childhood when they worshipped the gorgeous thief. And also aroused the white-winged angel that seemed to be his enemy.

White wings…I wonder what the difference a color could possibly make? I wonder who the white-winged angel is?

Ai sat up again, and walked to her window. She unlatched it, and faced out, the cool wind blowing through her hair. _What is this? Why do I want Dark to come back so badly? He could never love someone who couldn't see him…my grandma always said he loved the attention the fans gave him. How could I…I don't know what he looks like. _

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out the feather. She'd been afraid to handle it, the oils on her hand soiled the fine fibers of the gift Dark had given her. To have a pair of wings covered with nothing but these feathers; it must be an amazing thing to have something so supernatural. To experience something as inhuman as flight itself, Ai sighed as she realized she longed for something paranormal to happen to her. Even something as insignificant as sight or someone to love would send her over-the-edge in feeling like she was the luckiest girl alive.

And then she thought about Dark. He obviously had a charm about him that made all the girls go crazy about him. She knew this was true, from feeling her own heart beat fast when he was around. Reliving each generation anew, and never aging, he was able to love as many as he wanted, and pretty much everyone he wanted.

_He's so lucky…_Ai thought. _What I wouldn't give for just one of his positive attributes to be mine…just the ability to have any guy I wanted…it almost seems sinful to wish for._

Ai closed her eyes, and just let the breeze blow against her face. The touch of wind was gentle; after all there was nothing solid or physical about it. And yet, when it wanted to, it could cause so many problems, blowing things over and the like. It hurt when it went too quickly against your skin, and she wondered just how something so intangible could cause such harm.

And yet, humans had found ways to use it to their advantage. The fact that wind could turn so harsh was the very reason airplanes could stay in the air, and birds could travel from place to place, and Dark could fly.

Ai shook her head quickly. She had been trying hard to get Dark out of her thoughts. That boy could do everything she'd only dreamed of. In fact, she found herself growing jealous. _Dark doesn't like me anyway…so why am I always thinking about him?_ Her angry thoughts faded though, as the feather she held once again seemed to cause the nerves of her fingers to sense its presence. _Dark _did_ come back for me…but…why me?_

Why her?

Just then she heard the voice of two people, walking on the sidewalk that was in front of her house. While her window was on the opposite side of the house, the position of the buildings around hers echoed the sounds back to where, if she strained, she could just make out what they were saying. She didn't feel like straining now, but the one voice did sound like Takashi.

Takashi…he'd taken a liking to her, too.

Takashi was a nice boy, too. He'd tried making conversation with her, and had been very helpful the past two days of school. He seemed to be the center of attention; something obviously attracted all the girls in the school to be constantly around him, always marveling over his looks and how "hot" he was. Something was there that she couldn't see, would never see, and would never know.

Was it so important, this thing that she didn't know? This "sight" she didn't have? What more was there, really, that she just didn't have?

She sighed. Obviously, it was enough that she needed a cane, enough that teachers had to think about saying out loud the question they'd just written down. It was enough that she was considered "disabled".

_Takashi treats me like a person, though._ Ai thought. _He's the first that doesn't act like I'm completely defenseless, and after my outburst, he still is talking to me…he didn't mind me making fun of all those girls. I couldn't help it, though…I just get all fired up._

Takashi had helped her, but hadn't extravagantly tried to emphasize the fact she couldn't do it herself. Takashi had said she was beautiful. Ai felt her cheeks grow warm, and gripped the windowsill with a nervous hold. His voice seemed to sing in her head, and although it was wordless, it was a beautiful sound. But that's all she had to go by. Besides his grip on her arm on the first day, she otherwise had no view on what he looked like. She'd learned from past, thankfully long-ago experiences, that people normally didn't like to be felt by a girl they didn't know; at least, they grew confused if she had asked to.

A bird flew by, giving a loud caw at almost the same moment that Ai had a revelation. Ai thought it over, since it had never happened before, and her facial expression softened with surprise, her eyebrows rising and parting. Two boys, in the same town, at more or less the same time, had become her friends. Two boys that she might get a chance to know better, to speak to and listen to.

Two boys; one of whom she might have a chance to fall in love with.

…

"You can't _make_ me steal anything, and I'm not going to!" Takashi flailed his arms angrily. "I don't care if that's what you trained me all my life for, I'm not going to let myself get caught to rot and die in a jail cell!"

"Takashi, you should listen to your mother." Takashi's father had a handsome face, but you could see he was ready to make his son listen to him. His hair was a dark and curly version of Takashi's brown/red hair, but his eyes were red, unlike the brownie color of his son's.

"Yes, you should." Sakura nodded in agreement with her husband. Her straight, but black hair swung slightly in response to her head bobbing, her crystal blue eyes striking with such contrast it made you wonder how her DNA allowed it. "Because, Takashi, if you don't, I'll have to _make_ you steal. At least Dark will listen to me."

_Hell yeah!_ Dark exclaimed happily. _I live to steal! You don't have to ask me twice!_

Takashi pouted, a childishness entering his face that wasn't normally there. "Dark's not going to come out, if that's what you mean by "making me". And, you can't "make" me change into Dark. So that stupid "Crystal of Purity" is going to have to just remain in the museum…like it's supposed to."

"Nah-ah-ah!" Sakura shook her finger at Takashi, in an unusually peppy move. She pulled out an envelope. "Inside this envelope, I have _the_ thing that'll make you change into Dark, in turn, _making_ you steal!"

Takashi raised an eyebrow, not convinced.

_Haha! I can't _wait_ 'til you transform! You're going to be so embarrassed when you finally take over again, tonight!_

"Shut up, Dark! What can possibly be in an envelope that will make me transform?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Sakura smiled. She reached inside, giggled at what looked like a small piece of paper, and then flashed it at Takashi. "It's your little lover-boo!"

"_What?!_" Takashi's face flushed red, embarrassed more so at his mother's remark than at the picture. "How'd you get a picture of--"

Too late. His DNA began to react, and he felt himself losing control of his own body, at the same time, his body was stretching and growing. Soon, Dark stood in his place, the over-size clothes Takashi had been wearing fitted him perfectly. "Yo!" He waved at Mr. and Mrs. Niwa.

Sakura hid the picture, then. She hadn't stalked Dark, yet, to know who he liked, but she had a good hunch that is was also Ai. "Thank you, Dark, for being such a willing participant…"

…

Dark had already made his way inside when one of the guards tripped off the alarm. He sighed; the police in Azumano never seemed good enough to catch him, and they didn't even seem good enough to get around their own traps. Running, not letting the ease of the steal get him off guard, he finally reached the "Crystal of Purity". It was part of a necklace, that had other, smaller crystals besides the large one. He knew only one was cursed, though. He turned around again. What was this feeling that something wasn't right?

…

"_And there he goes again! He's actually _wearing_ the "Crystal of Purity", as if to mock the police who have yet to catch him! But wait…what's that, seemingly chasing Dark in the sky? That's not one of the police force's new machines, is it?"_

Ai's heart was racing, the newscaster's voice her only mean of knowing what was going on. What was following Dark, up in the air? It couldn't be…not the white-winged angel!

"Dark!" Ai shouted, suddenly fearing the Phantom-Thief's safety. If what her grandmother had taught her was true, and if that was in fact what was happening, Dark's steal might be short-lived.

…

Dark cursed under his breath, and beat his wings harder against the chill night air. A flash of white was all he needed to know he didn't have time to linger.

"So, Dark Mousy, we meet again! Why do you always run, it makes it seem like you have no feelings for me…"

"Shut up!" Dark grimaced. His eyes shut slightly, keeping the rushing wind off of them. "When will you understand I don't want to be like you!"

_Dark! What's going on!_

…

_Dark?_

_Takashi…do you think you can handle me using some magic?_

_Magic? What do you mean, if I can handle it? What for?_

_Can you take pain for a little while?_

_I guess so…but…_

_I'll explain it later! Just let me handle it!_

"Fine, Dark, if you won't remember me…I'll have to remind you…"

A blast of magic went right past Dark. There was no doubting who was behind him, now. Krad, the white-winged angel, Dark's opposite, was back with a vengeance.

Dark turned sharply, Krad flying into him. Dark punched Krad, hoping to be able to get through the fight without using magic. Even if Takashi was stupid and didn't know anything about his destiny yet, he didn't want to hurt him.

But that was just it, could he really take the time to fight when Takashi had no idea what was going on? Dark pulled a feather, and mumbled a spell. Though the words were short, the effect was powerful, and drained his human host a good deal. However, it had done what he had wanted it to; it had caused Krad to freeze up, and he began his fall to the ground. Takashi watched, wide-eyed, as the other angel fell limp on the ground, far from where everyone else was, is the forest where only Dark and Takashi could see from their height.

But that wasn't all; he changed into Zaki…otherwise known as "Mr. Hikari".

_Wait…so he…changes into…if…_Takashi was so confused about what had just happened. _At least we know we are stronger than him…and we can get away…_

Dark shook his head. "It won't always be this easy, getting away I mean. I'm not sure that you'll feel anything until you take over, but I can't always use that much magic." Dark turned to Takashi. "When we get home, you've got a lot that needs to be explained to you…"

Takashi sighed. "Oh well…at least this confusion will be over."

Dark looked to his right, and smirked. "But first…we need to pay a visit to someone…"

…

Ai couldn't believe what she heard. How could one hit from Dark take down the other angel? Her grandmother had always raved about the battles that she watched take place in the air. "Something else must have happened…I'm sure it won't be so easy for him next time."

She rolled on her bed, settling down. "What am I so worried about anyway? He's a thief…someone that everyone knows about. Obviously, he can fend for himself…he hasn't gotten caught in all these years…but still…it must be harder than it looks…"

"Nah, the police are just really bad right now. They haven't been conditioned yet."

Ai jumped out of her skin, so caught in her own thoughts that the other voice scared her. Being near the edge of her bed, she toppled over the side, but she felt her shoulders being grabbed. She was positioned back onto the bed, the grip letting go once it so she was steady again. "D-Dark?"

"Hey, Ai. Sorry I startled you."

Dark pulled over a chair, and sat next to Ai.

"Oh…it's alright…I was just…are you okay?"

"I should be asking you, you almost landed right on the floor."

"I'm fine…I just…I wasn't expecting you…I mean…_he_ came…"

Dark raised an eyebrow. "How much do you know?"

"Um…a bit more than most, I think." Ai said, feeling like she might know something she wasn't supposed to. "I just know that he sort of looks like you, only he tries to kill you. He has white wings…and he's blonde."

Dark nodded. She knew a little, but not too much. "He's nothing like me, I swear."

Ai looked up, following Dark's voice. "I believe you."

Dark looked at Ai, but waited a while before continuing. "How are you doing here, how is school and everything?"

"Oh…it's going…good. Takashi, that boy…I think I'm his friend now."

"Aren't you sure?"

"No…some people only talk to me out of pity. I'm pretty sure he's genuinely my friend…but I've been fooled before."

"I don't visit you out of pity. I like talking with you."

Ai put some of her hair behind her ear, in a nervous gesture. "I…really like talking with you, Dark. And I swear, it's not just because you're famous."

Dark smiled. He reached out, and stroked her cheek. Ai shivered at his touch; it obviously affected her more than how it affected most people. Her milky eyes looked up at him, she was losing her self-confidence, and was afraid to speak. Dark chuckled to himself; he had come to enjoy seeing people act nervous around someone they liked, and how he could manage to stay suave in any situation. Of course, now he was just being conceited…

_Dark! Quit fooling around! I want to know what's going on!_

Dark sighed. Ai looked up, taking his sigh as that he was annoyed. "Did I do something, Dark?"

"What? Oh, no…I just remembered I have to do something…"

"Oh…so…I guess you should go then…"

"I guess so…" Dark stood up, and put his chair back to where he had found it. He walked over to Ai. _I shouldn't have led her on like this…I don't want to hurt her…but even if she is blind…there's something about her…I can't help that I'm going to know her for a long time…_He leaned over, and Ai seemed to sense he was close to her, and she blushed, shaking nervously. He was going to kiss her, but he didn't feel like he could do that to her, not now. Usually it didn't even occur to him to wait to the right moment, but he felt like if he screwed this up…he'd be messing up something even bigger.

And, he was about ready to transform.

He couldn't just back out of it, though, so instead, he hugged Ai. Which was a first for Dark. But a kiss would definitely trigger the transformation…unfortunately for him, a hug was enough this time, too.

Takashi found in a second that _he_ was the one with his arms around her. He was about to yell in surprise, but Dark stopped him.

Keep quiet! She hasn't noticed that we transformed! Just leave without saying a word.

"Dark…?" Ai said in a weak voice. She couldn't get herself to sound stupid and ask if he was giving her a hug.

Takashi panicked. The look on Ai's face got him nervous. He wanted to speak, but not only could he not find the words, but he didn't have Dark's voice.

Dark! This is crazy! We're both reacting to the same girl! I'm about to— 

Just then, Dark blinked. Now, he was there in reality again. _Transform? I know…we've got to get out of here before this gets worse._

Dark pulled out of the hug, as long as it had been while he and Takashi transformed back and forth, and went back to the window. "Sorry, Ai, I really have to get going."

Ai couldn't get herself to move, and just stared in awe into the wind coming from the open window. The question buzzed through her head like an alarm clock with a broken snooze button. "Did Dark just hug me?"

…

"Okay…so Krad is the person that looks like Dark but isn't. Magic hurts humans, which is why I'm in pain right now and Dark can't always use his magic, and Zaki is Krad's host." Takashi nodded as if it would help him keep all the information from rolling out of his head. "But mom…dad…what if I…what if Dark…?"

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry, Takashi. What do you think all of your training was for? And Dark's been doing this for a long time now, he knows what he's doing if you don't."

"Ever since Dark and Krad have been re-released from their seal, Krad has been especially aimed on killing Dark, and whoever is his host. His host because he wants the body for his own, and Dark because he's sealing all the cursed objects." His father, Hiro, added after his wife.

"Oh…" Takashi said. He took a deep breath. "But why doesn't Krad want Dark to steal the cursed objects? I mean, would they do any good for him if they're cursed?"

"Well…it's the fact that it's the Hikari artwork being stolen." Hiro said. "The Hikari's made the artwork, but it became cursed when they wanted to create life, and became greedy. However, they were still proud, because the artworks are very beautiful, and very valuable. The Niwa's, being proud thieves, took pride in stealing them, and sealing off the curses."

Sakura looked at her son and sighed. "Perhaps you should go to bed? You look tired, Takashi."

"I am…" Takashi said getting up. "Thanks for all the information, you guys. I think I get what's going on, now."

Takashi went to bed, and looked out the window. Dark intangibly faced the same window, but he himself felt like something was different this time around, and didn't tease Takashi. On the other side of town, Ai looked at the same sky as the other two. All three of them couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen, and probably something bad. None of them would ever know, but they all looked at the same star, wishing the same wish: that everything would be all right in the end.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! It's me, Zakura again. I just wanted to apologize from the very bottom of my heart for taking so long to update! I've made a vow never to allow updates to be months apart again! I really hope you're enjoying the story so far, and will continue to read it as I update it more and more! Some really exciting stuff will be happening next chapter, so I hope you don't miss it! Don't forget to review, I really want to know what you guys think! Please review; it makes me happier than almost anything. :D

Oh…sorry about all those exclamation points. (sweatdrops)


End file.
